


* I Don't Have A Title * Remus is a good brother, fight me

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is there too, Gen, Good Brother Remus Sanders, Injured Creativity | Roman Sanders, M/M, Other, Roman gets hurt and Remus helps, but he just thinks they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Roman accidentally wanders into his brothers side of the imagination and gets hurt alot and everytime Remus is there to fix him up. Dee doesn't even bother acting surprised anymore.





	* I Don't Have A Title * Remus is a good brother, fight me

Remus paused on his trek to the kitchen. There in the dark side common room was a sash made of royal red fabric. "Roman?" He called out as he entered the room and looked behind the furniture. "Come on, Princey," Remus muttered. He looked behind the beat up couch and between the wall and the chair. 

"Ro come out." The call was only met with a slight whimper. Remus cursed loudly, which caused Deceit to come out of his room with a hiss. Roman was still whimpering where he was locked in the cabinet. It wasn't the first time Remus had found a scared and injured Roman hiding from the others. 

Roman had a nasty habit of wandering into Remus' side of the imagination and wounds he got there didn't heal unless Remus, himself, fixed them. The dark creative side often forgot just how cruel the creatures of his realm could be to outsiders. "Roman, it's just Dee and I here. You can come see us, can't you?" 

Dee leaned against the doorway, looking at his nails in the most uninterested way. "Babe, don't you think Roman should come out?" Remus prompted. Dee simply raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue with whatever suggestive option he was going to present. "Although if Roman wants to hide away for a bit longer than we could always continue what we were doing before." The husky voice held a completely open sexual note.

"I'll go grab the ropes," Dee commented idly. He was used to his boyfriend behaving so vulgar and realized early that Remus actually had no intention to be sexual in his relationships. It was comical how he could upset the others with even the mention of these activities even though he had no experience with them. "And the fuzzy handcuffs, how about the red one for the special guest?" 

Remus made a false noise of delight. Quickly the cabinet door pushed open and a disgruntled Roman peeked his head out. "You're both disgusting," he stated simply. Remus cackled madly while Deceit sent him a fond smile. "Truly appalling," Roman said again but this time his voice was lighter and he could help the smile on his lips. 

"Are you okay, Roman? You certainly seemed perfectly  _ healthy _ while hiding in the cabinet." Deceit commented offhandedly. He truly didn't feel worried about the royal side, Roman had been showing up here hurt for years and after a while the novelty wore off. 

That didn't stop him from feeling like he had to show up, Remus was just a dramatic as Roman and the two paired together alone would do more harm than good. So, Deceit dutifully trailed after his boyfriend whenever the time came. He watched as Roman exited the cabinet and launched into his twins arms, this time Roman was sporting a bloody tear in his princely outfit. 

Remus quickly pulled the side into a bridal carry position and into the kitchen. Deceit followed and watched as Roman was set down on the table. The two brothers were bickering as Remus tried to get Roman to lay down and Roman insisted he didn't need to. 

"Good luck you two. Please  _ do  _ kill each other." With those words Dee turned to stalk back off to his room. At least until Remus tried to cook for Roman and started a fire again. 


End file.
